Higame
by Ninsg Veen
Summary: Kai thinks he's forced Rei into something and runs off afraid it hurts their friendship, but was Rei really unwilling?


**Warning:** yaoi, (aggressive)sexual situations between 2 men.

**AN: **higame(hii-gah-meh / hi:gAmE) means misunderstanding (as well as: bias, misjudgements, sight error)

Also takes out the spacing I have, which makes the story look like a big pile of words, it ain't my fault, so please don't review about that. If you have ideas on how to overcome it with msword-tricks, please tell me!

***

Higame ~ by Ninke

Kai coming to Rei's room at night was not something uncommon. Their friendship was unrivaled within the bladebreakers. It also mattered that Rei was one of the few people that could handle Kai.

When Kai entered Rei's room that night, Rei didn't expect anything different than before. Kai probably just wanted company. This usually meant that Kai would sit at the end of the bed watching Rei read a book.

But it was already past twelve and Rei was already in bed trying to get some sleep. He was dozing off into dreamland when Kai opened the door and softly closed it behind him. Rei felt Kai's hand stroke his hair and then roughly pull the covers off.

"Cold." Rei mumbled, while he curved himself into a ball. "Cold." He said again, waking up.

Everything happened so fast. Kai pulled Rei's legs away from his chest and pushed him, face forward on the bed. Rei felt how Kai pulled his arms back and tied them with something. Rei thought it was best not to say anything. He didn't know what he had done to be tied up like that, but he wasn't going to fight it. Kai pulled him up by his shoulders. His fingers digging into Rei's skin. _Kai was never like this, _Rei thought, now fully out of his slumber. Somehow, even though Kai was the most ruthless on the battlefield, Kai had never put Rei in a corner like this. _What's going on?_ His thoughts on the matter evaporated as soon as Kai snaked his fingers across Rei's chest down to his underwear. Rei's last thought echoed in his head. _What's going on? I don't care what's going on. It's going on. _Very roughly he pulled down his underwear und pushed Rei back with his face on the pillow again. Rei was lying naked, fully exposed to the man hovering over him that was breathing like he had run 20 miles. Kai's hands left Rei's shoulders for a while. Rei could hear rustling of clothes, but he didn't dare look back. Kais hands returned, pulling Rei's backside upward. Kai's hands left Rei's sides again. After a while Rei felt Kai grabbing his neck.

When Kai's fingers pressed against his anus it dawned on him that Kai was not playing around. Rei inhaled sharply at the touch.

Kai bent over, his breath making the hairs on the back of Rei's neck stand up.

"Make a noise and I'll hurt you." Kai hissed

To be honest, Rei wanted this. He just never got around to saying it out loud. Kai and he had been friends for sop long, their friendship had become natural. Natural enough even for them to have a conversation without talking. Rei had always fantasized on how he would finally tell Kai how he felt. He fantasized on their first kiss which would lead to a wonderful night filled with romantic passion. This wasn't what he dreamt about, but it was well enough, Kai obviously wanted him too. He didn't have to be afraid anymore that Kai would say no. There were many awful nightmares about that situation too. Kai looking disgusted, Kai walking away, Kai leaving the bladebreakers.

So Rei enjoyed Kai's fingers protruding that sacred place. He was quietly enjoying it a fair deal when Kai's fingers left him suddenly. The loss of contact was only momentarily. Rei felt something other than his fingers press against him. _It's happening. _Kai seemed to be in a hurry. He pushed himself inside Rei without waiting for him to adjust. When Rei had fully engulfed him Kai started to move his hips, sliding himself in and out. Each time he was all the way in his hips pressed against Rei's behind.

It was rough, and a bit painful, but Rei was ecstatic. He couldn't suppress the moan when Kai shifted his position slightly and hit him somewhere inside that made his eyes go blurry. Kai quickened his pace and hit that spot a couple of times. Rei could not hold back any longer and came, his seed gushing out on the bedcovers. His orgasm made his buttocks clench together, He felt how Kai stiffened behind him as he came a few thrusts later. They were now both breathing like they had run 30 miles.

Kai pulled out and untied him after he had calmed down a minute later. He then quickly gathered his pajama's and hurried out of the room, leaving Rei disheveled on the bed.

It took Rei a while before he could go back to sleep again. He had to change his sheets and then try to get to sleep, with that wonderful memory playing over and over in his head.

***

Rei darted downstairs the following morning, hoping that Kai was still at breakfast, but Kai had already left to 'do something'. Or so Takao said, being rather happy about a day off from training. When Kai would be back he didn't know. Rei was a bit disappointed but he'd get to talk to Kai as soon as he got back. He wanted to tell Kai how he felt about him and yesterday's incident.

But Kai didn't return until late last night. The next morning he was gone again. Takao didn't know this time where he'd gone off too. Shopping he guessed.

When he hadn't returned to eat dinner with them that day either, Rei was starting to feel something was wrong. That feeling increased when he had left again the next morning, only showing his face to Kenny.

They were having breakfast that morning. This meant that Takao was shoveling his food into his mouth and Rei poking into his asa-gohan with chopsticks. Max and Kenny looked at them both, squinting their eyes.

"Your complete opposites." Kenny said after Takao finished his second bowl. "What's going on Rei?"

Rei looked rather pitiful when he looked up holding his chopsticks in front of his eyes, scanning the rice grains sticking to them. Everyone was looking at him intently. When he didn't say anything they started looking angry. "What is going on, Rei?" Rei tried to get his thoughts in order. He inhaled and exhaled a couple of times before speaking.

"Kai, he.. uhm.. he kissed me." Takao's bowl fell on the floor. Max and Kenny looked unfazed.

"Well that's good isn't it? It's what you wanted right?" Max said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Yeah it is, but…" Rei trailed off and it was silent for a minute when it dawned on him. "Hey wait, how'd you know I…" Kenny smirked, Max grinned, Takao still looked dumbfounded. " Ah I see, that obvious huh? Well if I was that obvious, why'd he run away?"

-"Well maybe," Kenny mused, "Kai kissed you because he couldn't bear to watch anymore and now he regrets it. Or you were a bad kisser. Or.."

"Or maybe, "Max took over from Kenny's depressing rant. "Kai isn't sure about how you really feel. Sometimes feelings aren't clear to the people most dear to you. Did you kiss back? Did you tell him you like him?"

Rei's head fell. He stood up and disappeared off into his room.

***

It wasn't like he didn't know what he was doing. Afterwards he really felt like he was calm and cool about it. Kai knew exactly what he was doing when he woke from a dream about Rei. It was one of those in which Rei teased him by unbinding his hair and letting it cover his body. Rei was always naked underneath that hair. Kai knew, but he could never see or touch the parts of Rei's body he desired.

Maybe it was just a trigger, or maybe it was the last straw, Kai didn't know. He did know, however, that he was pinning Rei to the mattress to devour him, to indulge himself in carnal pleasure.

To rape him.

He was still in a daze after the incident when he fell asleep again in his own room. The next morning he rolled off the bed with a start. He was slowly waking, when he realized what he had done that night.

Crap

He dressed and left the house in a hurry. To Takao, who was uncommonly early, he mumbled something about going out for something.

Fuck.

He cursed to himself as he ran off into a park.

***

"Ma'am we should go back, you have been out here for too long already."

-"Oh please, nonsense. But very well, I'll sit down there to calm your senses." The stubborn old lady sat down next to Kai on the bench looking out on the ducks in the pond.

"Good day young man. You don't mind do you?" Kai shrugged and blankly stared ahead. "Interesting ducks, aren't they? My husband imported them to this garden when we just got married. He saw me reading European wildlife books and thought it would please me if he imported some animals from those lands." Kai blinked and looked at the woman. She was wearing traditional Japanese clothing. _Isn't that warm in this time of the year? _He asked himself.

"I wasn't really looking." Then the word 'garden' finally made contact with his brain. He stood up and bowed. "I'm sorry. I didn't know this was your estate ma'am. The sign said this was from the Matsumoto family…"

-"And surely Mrs. Matsumoto would not go out and enjoy a stroll in her own garden, would she?" The obaa-san looked at Kai and smiled a smile that made her look 30 years younger. "Don't worry about it. You're here because you find this place as peaceful as I do."

Kai sat down again. Mrs. Matsumoto was one of those people that liked to talk. Not talking by herself, but participating in active conversation. She asked Kai a lot of questions, which Kai would answer, feeling obligated since he was sort of trespassing on her land.

"So these people that are in your team, do you get along well? It must be hard to live with them every day."

-"It's fine. There's a person I can talk to. We understand each other." Matsumoto-san squinted her eyes at him and then smiled.

"That's good. You seemed so troubled before. If you have someone who understands you, then that's good isn't?"

-"I guess so…" Matsumoto-san beckoned her servant, who helped her up.

"I'm going to make myself ready for dinner. Please, feel free to come again. It gives me joy that a young man as you can enjoy the beauty of this garden." Kai stood up and bowed. Matsumoto-san nodded and left.

***

Kai came there again the next day. The old lady didn't show up until lunch time. She laughed when she saw him.

"I had Haren-san prepare a picnic basket. Would you care to join me for lunch?" Kai stood up and bowed deeply.

"I couldn't impose your ladyship."

-"Oh nonsense, now sit down and enjoy." She smiled at him, her smile making her look twenty years younger. "Did you talk to that understanding person?" Kai looked away. "I suppose not then. May I ask why you talk to a lady sixty years your elder, instead of your best friend?"

-"This person…I kissed this person two days ago."

"And now your afraid it will ruin your friendship?" Kai nodded. "That's indeed a difficult situation." She took a sip of her tea and changed the topic to European cuisine. Kai felt comfortable with her. She understood him as well as Rei did. He wasn't ready to talk about it yet.

***

Kai had stayed out late and woken up early the past couple of days. He was tired. He had fallen asleep in the midday sun when he felt a hand softly pressed against his forehead. He opened his eyes to see Matsumoto-san bent over him with a worried look on her face.

"What are you doing sleeping at a place like this?" He wanted to stand up quickly but was pressed down again by her. "Easy now, getting up too fast never did me any good." She let go of him and he slowly sat up. "This problem you have is really occupying your mind is it not?" Kai nodded and looked at her servant. She noticed it and waved Haren-san away.

"I can't face h…this person." Matsumoto-san sat down next to him.

-"One day you are going to have to. Why are you so worried? Not talking to _him_ must make _him_ feels much worse." Kai's eyes widened for a bit. Matsumoto-san grinned. "Oh please, I might be old, but not old-fashioned!" She smiled that amazing smile of hers again. "He might not have disliked it you know. Did he kiss you back?" Kai thought about that for a moment. "And even if he didn't, he might just be surprised. But, you never will know if you don't ask. He will never know how you really feel if you don't tell him." She reached out and put her hand on his shoulder. "Go to him. Don't come back unless your taking him with you, friends or lovers, either way is fine by me." Kai stood up and bowed.

-"Thank you Matsumoto-san."

"Yuuko, please, after all this talking we did we can call each other by our first names can't we, Kai-chan?" He blushed.

"Yuuko-san, thank you." He bowed again and then ran off.

***

Rei was in his room when Kai found him. According to the team he'd been there all day. He was sitting on a chair looking out the window. He'd be able to see how wonderful the weather was outside, if only his curtains weren't closed.

"Rei…" Kai said. Rei looked up at him slowly, his eyes were red. He had been crying. Kai rushed over to him and fell to his knees in front of him. He reached out and softly caressed Rei's cheeks.

"Rei, I'm so sorry."

-"Sorry?" He mumbled. "Sorry, because you never said anything or sorry you left me alone for three days? Was I really that bad?"

"Bad? I.. what? No you weren't bad. I'm sorry for doing that to you, without your consent. I just wanted you so badly, I still want you." Rei inhaled sharply and cocked his head.

"Who said I didn't consent?" He bent over and kissed Kai. Kai could taste Rei's tears on his lips.

Although being inside Rei the first time was like a dream, being with him now was even better. They had kissed each other until they got dark-eyed from lust. Then they kissed each other in other places until that was not enough anymore. Rei willingly spread his legs for Kai, pleading him to do it to him as long as he wanted. Kai kissed Rei as he entered him slowly, kissing the pain away. The sounds Rei made were proof Rei wanted it. He pressed himself hard against him, as Rei emanated those erotic moans. When Rei breathed his name in Kai's ear, Kai couldn't hold out any longer and came. With the last strength he had left he brought Rei to the end by stroking his member. It didn't take Rei long to climax as well.

***

It was past dinnertime when they went downstairs. Takao went red on seeing the two limp downstairs.

"We have leftovers in the fridge if you want." Kenny said nonchalantly, pointing towards the kitchen. "You guys made up?"

"Hnn" They both uttered and hurried into the kitchen.

"Good, it was about time."


End file.
